notslayafandomcom-20200213-history
NotSlaya49 Wiki:Policies
'General ' *'Vandalism, vulgar language and linking to irrelevant websites are strictly prohibited.' *'Avoid edit wars.' If your edits are being reverted persistently and you don't agree, please talk directly to the offendant, or consult an admin. Keep in mind that this wikia is opened for the public, and no editors will be punished for editing in . *'This wikia is a public encyclopedia.' Editors must understand that everything contributed will become available to the public and credits will not be distributed. Therefore, no article edits shall be signed. Credits are only given in the history page of every page, where the list of contributors can be found. *'This wikia caters to global build.' Communicating, discussing with members in other languages is fine. However, content in articles, forums and blogs must be in English. *'Many pages are protected' due to excessive vandalism or complex coding. If you come across these pages, you will likely need to be , wait for 4 days and make 10 edits to un-protected pages. If you still cannot make an edit, it is likely Administrators locked the page and you will need to contact them to edit. *'Avoid off-topic content.' Blogs Creating Blogs is a great way to share your personal opinions, news and creations etc. to the community. Most styling rules can be disregarded when writing a blog as they are not considered as part of the formal content on Pokémon GO Wiki. However, please do keep them clean and reader friendly. Before deciding to create a blog, check out our handy Forum to see if your content would fit better there. General discussions designed to talk loosely about Pokémon GO do fit better on the forums rather than in a blog format. What To Blog *'Personal Opinions.' Freedom of speech shall be appreciated as long as they are relevant to the game and or the wikia. *'News.' Keep the community posted about news regarding Pokémon GO or Wikia! *'Mechanics Research.' Test data and results on any game mechanics are very much appreciated. They will be added to Category:Mechanics Research for future reference. *'User Guides.' Follow the instructions in this page. *'Fan Creation.' Fan fiction and art are all welcome. What Not To Blog *'General Questions.' Look up the wiki for your answers first, blogging about questions which answers can be found in this wiki are not acceptable and should be asked in the Wiki Forum or the comment section of the page instead. *'Multiple Blogging.' Please refrain from blogging multiple times within a short period of time, as they can clog up the blog section. Ideally, users should not have more than two blogs visible at the same time, and serial blogging should be done with a delay of at least three days per entry or if the previous entry of the blog has been pushed into the next page of the blog section. *'Irrelevant Contents.' The blog section is not a place to share your daily life experience, please keep the entry relevant to the game or the wiki. *'Spam and vulgar content.' Including blogs pertaining to trolling, or blogs designed to antagonize or harass users inside and outside the wiki. These blogs will be deleted and the author banned with no question asked. *'Short Blogs.' Any blogs that lack content are not acceptable. Creating a New Blog To create a blog, editors will need to navigate to the "Blog" tab in their personal profile, then click on "Create blog post". Then follow the guidelines to add a title, content and finally publish the blog. Chat or Talk As the Pokémon GO Wiki chat is available to the entire Wikia community, its users are expected to follow basic guidelines in order to maintain the collective community. All users that are connected to the Chat should abide by these rules: *'Be Polite toward other users -' Keeping the chat and personal messaging polite will make the chat overall more pleasant and more enjoyable for its users, keep it civil! In extreme cases this can result upon a chat warning, if persistent, a removal from the Chat. *'Do not spam -' Spamming and/or flooding is unnecessary and will result in warnings issued by Chat Moderators and Admins. **'No Unicode stacking' - Using excessively stacked text like zalgo is absolutely prohibited under any circumstances as it may cause browser crashing and major chat disturbance. **'Caps lock -' Please refrain from using exclusively block capitals within message strings. **'Singular use of Whitespace/Tab/Breakline -' Sending blank messages with either space or breakline exclusively is a direct attempt at disrupting chat and is prohibited. *'Talk Pages' are used for discussing the page itself in terms for formatting, maintenance and any major changes that require administrators and editors attention. User's profile pages and message wall also belong in this category. *'Comments' are used for anything else, such as minor format suggestions, constructive criticisms and other interactions between contributors. They can be found on the bottom of any page. *They are both essential tools for communication in Wikia, please do not abuse them. They are actively moderated and all inappropriate comments are subjected for removal. Please do not spam, write in caps, insert inappropriate text or criticize in an intimidating manner. Using Talk Page The Talk Page can either be accessed via the "Talk" button beside the "Edit" button on pages that do not have a comment section available, or by typing "Talk:" before the page name in the URL, such as Talk:ExampleLink . In there simply switch to Source Mode and type your suggestion/opinion below the existing text. After that, please sign your post by typing Jonmichaelriggboi (talk) 21:32, May 17, 2019 (UTC) at the end of your post, it will automatically produce your username and sign date upon publishing. Assume Good Faith :Main page: '' '' Assume good faith basically means editors should assume every contribution is made with good intentions, and fellow contributors are allies, not enemies. If editors disagree with an edit, they should approach the contributor via the comments or personal messages in a polite and civilized manner, and consult an administrator if assistance is required. Intimidating behavior is not tolerated at any time. 'Banning' In order to keep Pokémon GO Wiki clean and free from vandalism, administrators are given the task to moderate and ban any users who violate any rules stated in the policies. This article aims to introduce the different types of bans and guide moderators to initiate the proper ban in any given situation. Unregistered Users Banned forever at first offense Registered Users #Level 1 Offense: they are issued a warning, If they don't cause an offense again in the next 2 months, the warning count is reset. #Level 2 Offense: the user is banned for the rest of the day. #Level 3 Offense: the user is banned for a week. #Level 4 Offense: the user is banned for a month. #Level 5 Offense: the user is banned for eternity. In the case of emergency or serious incidents such as hacks or major vandalism, VSTF members can intervene and make final decisions on bans that may override the policies stated above. 'Protected Pages' *Protecting highly vandalised pages, such as the Main Page on large wikis. *Maintaining the integrity of the site's logo and favicon. *Maintaining the integrity of key copyright and license pages. *Preventing repeatedly created vandal or spam pages from creation. See Special:Protectedtitles *Protecting the interface and system messages in the MediaWiki namespace (these are protected automatically) A temporary protection is used for: *Enforcing a "cool down" period to stop an "edit war", upon request. *Protecting a page or image that has been a recent target of persistent vandalism or persistent edits by a banned user. There is no need to protect personal .css and .js pages like user/monobook.css or user/cologneblue.js. Only the accounts associated with these pages (and admins) are able to edit them. (For more information on using these pages, see Help:User style) Usage Most pages and images are unprotected by default, only the site logo and favicons are automatically protected. You can protect editing, moving, or both by checking or unchecking the Unlock move permissions selection box. *'(default)' means any user, whether logged in or anonymous, can edit or move the page. *'Block unregistered users', or semi-protected, means anonymous users and new accounts less than 4 days old cannot edit and/or move pages. *'Sysops only', or fully-protected, means only administrators may edit and/or move the page. Pages can also be cascade protected, this will cause all images, pages, or templates transcluded onto the page to be fully protected, even if the main article is only semi-protected. Rules #Do not make the common mistake of protecting pages unnecessarily. For example, do not protect a page simply because it is the Main Page. #Do not edit a temporarily protected page except to add a notice explaining the page is protected. #Do not protect a page you are involved in an edit dispute over. Admin powers are not editor privileges - admins should only act as servants to the user community at large. #Avoid favoring one version of the article over another, unless one version is vandalism. #Temporarily protected pages should not be left protected for very long. #Talk pages and user talk pages are not protected except in extreme circumstances. #The protection of a page on any particular version is not meant to express support for that version and requests should therefore not be made that the protected version be reverted to a different one. Media General guidelines *'Watermarks'. Watermarks are not for displaying image authors nor to advertise domains, images preferred without watermarking if possible. *'Impersonal Captions'. Please refrain from adding captions toward images/animations, image descriptions can be added after the image link if necessary. *'Source Mode'. Editing in Visual mode will create unnecessary formatting and ideally should be avoided. Image guidelines *'High Resolution Preferred'. Good screenshots or images should be shown in detail. *'.PNG format Preferred'. .jpg and .jpeg files often become over excessively compressed or suffer from additional compressing within thumb tags. Due to the wide variety of content required for this Wiki, such as blogs, pages, profiles, etc, editors are free to upload any kinds of pictures to the Wiki, and the rules regarding what to upload will not be strictly enforced. However, uploading vulgar, pornographic, copyrighted and otherwise illegal media is strictly prohibited. Offenders will be banned and their contributions deleted. Wikia and FANDOM Policies There are also a few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at this category. The most important FANDOM Policies are: *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Licensing *Community creation policy